They Call Him Boiler Man
by Chibi Amo
Summary: FINISHED A short, oneshot fanfic about what Chihiro, Haku, and Rin Lin think of our favorite boiler man, Kamaji.


Chibi Amo: This is my very first Spirited Away fanfic, and it's going to focus on Kamaji. Why? Because there aren't enough fanfics focusing on the guy :P

Title: They Call Him "Boiler Man"

Author: Chibi Amo

Rating: PG / K+

Genres: General

Summery: Everyone's views on our favorite boiler man, Kamaji. Chihiro, Haku, and Rin (Lin) attempt to sort out their thought on the old guy once in a while… And even Kamaji needs some time to think sometimes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spirited Away. I could never amount up to Miyazaki-sama's work.

_**They Call Him "Boiler Man"**_

Chihiro's POV

I can remember everything, walking down the steaming halls closer and closer to the boiler room. The heat… Spouts of steam coming out at me, but I had to follow Haku's orders.

I can remember walking up to him as he worked away, a timid young girl of 10. I had to ask him for a job.

At first, it seemed inevitable; it looked like I would never get a job. But when Rin came in…

What happened next was not expected.

He made up an excuse for my sake. Said I was his granddaughter, and that he wanted Rin to take me to Yubaba to ask for work.

I could hardly believe my luck. He, Kamaji the boiler man, a person… well, spirit really, that I hardly knew, was _helping_ me?

Any other person would say that the Gods above smiled upon them that day, I knew that wasn't it. You Kamaji, you and only you smiled upon me that day. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to stay with Haku. Without you, my parents would have been swine forever. Without you Kamaji, life for me wouldn't be what it is today.

You gave up the tickets. The train tickets you had saved for 40 whole years, just so I could go to Zaniba and ask for Haku to be forgiven. Now what I think about it, how large a heart do you have, to give up something you had saved for so long?

Surely, you, like Rin, wanted freedom as well? Surely, you were waiting for the right time?

It makes me shed more tears when I think about it Kamaji, when I think of the sacrifices you made. You gave up something you'd had for so long… You lied to save an annoying, apathetic little 10 year old girl. You did it to help _me_ Kamaji, and sometimes I wonder why…

I thank you Kamaji, from the bottom of my heart. I thank you, our boiler man.

Haku's POV

I knew I could trust you with Chihiro, Kamaji.

Frankly, I know you far too well my old friend. If there was anyone Chihiro should have gone to get a job from, it was you.

I can remember you from when I first came here as well, and your warnings. Your warnings when I agreed to be Yubaba's apprentice.

_Don't meddle in things like this_ you told me _go home._ Little did you know when I told you, I have no home to return to…

If I had listened to your warnings, Kamaji, maybe this wouldn't have happened. But even though I did go through with it…

I'd notice you watching over me once in a while. Whenever you thought I wasn't looking, but I'd know Kamaji, I'd always know.

When you watched over me, I felt a sense of… security? The thought of someone actually caring about me enough to see how I was doing, yet respecting my privacy and still leaving me alone, to go one with everything…

I thank you, Kamaji, my old friend.

Rin's (Lin's) POV

You always were a bit stranger then most boiler man.

I'll admit it Kamaji, if I had been in your position when Sen had come to you asking for work, I would have turned her away.

But now… I'm really glad you didn't. Sen did what most of us never thought possible, she got _herself_ free.

And you— you could have to Kamaji. But you're far too soft, too soft for your own good, even though you don't try to show it on the first impression.

The tickets; Kamaji, you know how much I crave for freedom. Although I'm not entirely sure as to where I would I would go if I did get on that train… it might be better then here.

And you, you had TICKETS! But you gave them up. If it had been me… I'm not quite sure I would've done that.

In the name of the Gods above, Kamaji, you really are a strange one…

But then again, that's what draws us to you…

Isn't it boiler man?

_**END**_

Chibi Amo:… Right now, I think this is total crap. Tell me if you think otherwise.

Ja ne!

**-Chibi Amo**


End file.
